


One to Ten

by Konamon



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konamon/pseuds/Konamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things Pyro doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One to Ten

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote fanfic in English for the first time.  
> This is rewrite of my fanfic that I posted on Pixiv.  
> I apologize for my poor writing.

His right hand pressed his left upper arm. Sleeve arm of the fireproof suit and his gloved hand were drenched in blood.  
"Well, tell me. How's the pain? On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst," Engineer asked.  
Pyro tilted his head and held up three fingers.  
"Three? I imagined five or six. Okay, let me see," Engineer took Pyro's hand.

The first thing Engineer taught Pyro was a way to communicate level of injury. He selected using scale of one to ten.  
Pyro had been very averse to get treatment by Medic. He might had bad experiences with doctor. He hadn't gone the infirmary. And he hadn't even cared about his wounds.  
His serious wounds burned itself into Engineer's mind.  
The diseased part swelled twice the size, and the skin changed color.  
Engineer managed to convince him how important it was to treatment.  
After that, when Pyro was injured, he became to tell Engineer his condition. 

Pyro got a deep cut on the left upper arm. Bleeding was a little bit heavy. But thankfully his bone and muscle were unharmed.  
"It's done," Engineer said.  
Stroking his bandaged arm, Pyro tilted his head.  
"How about it? A little bit better?" Engineer asked.  
But Pyro said nothing. He poked his bandaged arm and moved it up and down, and he held his hand out to Engineer as he always did.  
"Oh, yes."  
Engineer took the thing out of his pocket, and gave it to Pyro. It was a candy bar.  
At first it was meant as a joke.

"If you get treatment, I'll give you something nice." 

While in an effort to convince Pyro, he said it casually.  
It's sounds so childish and ridiculous, Engineer thought.  
But it seemed different for Pyro.  
The first time he endured going to the infirmary, and finished to get treatment, he held his hand out to demand "something nice" from Engineer.  
Engineer surprised, and could do not to laugh. And his mind has been on Pyro ever since.  
He became carried kind of sweets in his overalls pocket all the time.

Although six months passed since Pyro joined the team, he couldn't be bothered to say so much.  
But Engineer has taken much time to try talking, he understood a little bit about Pyro. 

There were many things Pyro doesn't know.  
Pyro hadn't known any TV show.  
Pyro hadn't known any pop music.  
Pyro hadn't known bedtime story and lullaby.  
Pyro hadn't known hot chocolate with marshmallows.  
Pyro hadn't known...

It seemed all Pyro knows is fighting and playing with fire.  
Why hadn't people taught him anything else until now?  
Engineer couldn't guess what happened in his life.  
Teammates say he is mad and fool, then he can't understand human being.  
But is that true? Engineer didn't think so.  
Pyro's body is big, but his mind is like a little baby just was born.

\------

Next time that Engineer heard Pyro's words was five days later.  
Engineer fought against BLU team with his teammates as usual. But it was too late when he noticed the man.  
It was BLU Spy. He sneaked up on Engineer's back, raising the butterfly knife over his head, and it happened.  
Suddenly the flame burst from behind him, catching Spy like a fierce animal. 

"Mon...dieu!!" Spy shouted and made a mad dash away from him.

Engineer's heart pounded with surprise. Cold sweat run down his back. He looked back. Pyro stood as held his flame thrower.  
"Arrr yyyoo okaaaa?" Pyro said.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you pardner."  
In a moment, Pyro seemed confused with his words. Tilting his head and he pointed himself.  
"Mhhh?"  
"Of course pardner. It's you. I owe you my life. Thank you."  
Pyro didn't answer right now. He tilted his head to the other side, and suddenly he repeated a nod hurriedly and jumped up. 

"Mtthankkyy engiii foo baanddaaagg."  


He patted his heft upper arm and his voice was louder than usual.  
Engineer's eyes opened wide under the goggles. He didn't expect to receive thanks from Pyro so soon.  
"Oh...Sure."  
Engineer smiled and hoped Pyro also smiled under his mask in this moment.

\------

In the morning, smell of burned something drifted from the kitchen.  
Someone burned pancake, Engineer thought and went to take his breakfast.  
There was no one in the kitchen. But gathering from a scattering of flour around a stove, and unwashed frying pan and plates in a sink, it's seemed the culprit was Scout. He always didn't clear up after making his meal.  
Engineer rolled up his sleeves, washing frying pan and plates, and wiping splashed ingredients away from a stove.  
Burned and sweet smell still floated in the kitchen. It reminded him that he hasn't eaten pancakes for a long time.  
Suddenly it's seemed a nice idea making pancake on the morning of day off.  
When Pyro appeared at the kitchen, he mixed ingredients in a bowl.

"Good morning," Engineer said.  
"Gggdd mmorrnii. Mwwht arra yyo ddooinn?" Pyro asked.  
"I'm making pancake. If you need it, I'll make it for you too."  
"...ddnnt knoo. Mwwht is ppnncakk?"  
Engineer's hands stopped.  
The thing Pyro doesn't know increased.  
"Haven't you eaten pancake? Even once?"  
"Mnoo."  
"No? So why don't you eat it? Just try it."  
"...kkaay." Pyro nodded.

Engineer finished making pancakes and poured maple syrup over it.  
Thinking in a second, he added little more syrup and served it to Pyro.

"Here you are."  
"Mtthankyy."

Engineer started making another pancake for himself, and he nearly dropped a frying pan as Pyro removed his mask.  
The mask was all pulled off and his face was revealed.  
As far as Engineer knows, this was a first time Pyro showed his face to teammates.  
Almost half of his face was covered burn marks. It's enough to scare of people.  
But his eyes... Engineer thought.  
According to his expectation, Pyro's eyes were innocent as a baby.  
Engineer sighed inwardly.

People say we all have our cross to bear. But is this too heavy for a poor little baby?

He expected Pyro took it out and ate in his room. He hadn't eaten with his teammates.  
But now, he took a seat at the table, picking up a fork before Engineer's very eyes.  
Being oblivious to engineer's sad countenance, Pyro stuck a pancake with a fork.  
Biting and chewing and swallowing it, he grinned from ear to ear slowly.

"Swheet! Ann warrm! ann ggoo!" 

His voice got a little bit clear and its tone was cheerful.  
Engineer smiled.  
"Did you like it? Good. How good? On a scale of one to ten, one being the best."

Pyro showed Engineer open both hands widely.

"Ten? Oh my..."  


Engineer gave a wry smile and rubbed the back of his head.  
"It seem a scale of one to ten isn't enough for you. You need over ten. A scale of one to a hundred or a thousand."  
Poking a piece of pancake with fork, Pyro stretched it out Engineer.

"Yhou ttoo."  
"For me? I ah..."

He hesitated momentarily. But After all he leaned over and put it in his mouth.  
It was still warm and sweet. Too sweet for him, but it was not so bad. So good.

"It's delicious indeed."  
Engineer grinned to Pyro and they chuckled together for a long time.

There are many things Pyro doesn't know.  
There are many things Engineer wants to teach him.  
This is a nice balance, Engineer thought.  
He wiped syrup from the corner of Pyro's mouth with his thumb and smiled again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> If you find grammatical error or uneasy sentence in my fanfic, please tell me.  
> I really want to know how to correct it.


End file.
